The Unexpected Chase
by twilight rocks 12
Summary: Why did this happen to me? I know that I asked for some excitement in this boring old town, but not to this extent. I have to find a way out of this mess. I need help. I need answers,someone that I can trust. I will find a way to get them. I have to. I guess I should listen to the saying " Be careful what you wish for." All Human AU. ExB
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I'm just a normal teenager with normal friends that live in a boring town. I go to school, sometimes the beach or the movies. Now all I can do is think … why me? Why did I have to leave everything that I have ever known? Is this some sick twisted game? I do not know the answer to any of these questions, but I will find out. I don't know who I can get answers from or even who to trust, but I have to try to get out of this mess. I guess when they say "Be careful what you wish for" they know what they are talking about. I wanted excitement and unfortunately now I have it.


	2. Chapter 1 How it All Started

Chapter 1:How It All Started

**Bpov**

This was the day it all started….

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ugh!" "Another Monday awaits", I shouted to no one. "Welcome to forks!" I grudgingly got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out what to wear. Looking into my closet, I decided on a black Coldplay t-shirt (with red and white lettering) and a pair of black skinny jeans. Of course, I accompanied the look with my trusty, black converse. After taking five minutes to decide what to wear to school, I got in the shower. As usual, I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Then I showered with my freesia scented body wash. When the water ran cold, I got out and put on my outfit of choice. With twenty minutes to kill I decided to see how awful the weather was by looking out the window.

I noticed a black SUV parked across the street. Hmm, that's strange. Maybe they're checking out the house across the street. Though I don't know why anyone would willingly move to forks. It's the most boring town ever. The only thing people really seen to do around here is gossip. Well, look at the time, 8:25 A.M. I should get going if I don't want to be late. Heading down the stairs I noticed that Charlie was eating a bowl of frosted flakes." Dad, those things will give you a heart attack." "Bella I'm as healthy as a horse, Charlie said. 'Sure he is, and my name's Kathy.'

I said quick goodbye to Charlie, grabbed a granola bar, and headed out. Before I got in my rusted truck I looked behind me. What I found surprised me. There was a guy dressed in all black staring at me. He had bluish eyes, black cropped hair, and his lips were set in a leer. What a creep! Getting into my truck, I saw that he was still leering as I backed out of the driveway.

The drive to the high school was quick despite my truck never going over sixty. Small towns tend to have everything close by. I saw my friends Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, Tyler, and last but not least Mike. He has a habit of following people around like a lost puppy.

"Bella, I just heard that Dylan and Rebecca broke up." "Do you think I have a chance?" Yup, that's Jessica for you. She is one of the loud mouth gossipers in town. I think she inherited it from Mrs. Stanely. "Jess, you know that they're an on and off couple. "They'll probably get back together by tomorrow." "Yeah, you're probably right, but I like don't know like why their together." Jessica said. " "That's their choice Jessica I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I couldn't take anymore of this nonsense. I said a quick Hi to the rest of the guys and then walked to first period English.

Sitting in my seat, I noticed that it would be five minutes until the bell rings. I took out my torn copy of Wuthering Heights and started rereading it. I was so into the book that I didn't hear the bell ring three minutes later. Actually, I didn't notice people piling into the classroom until Angela sat down next to me. " Wuthering Heights, a wonderful classic", Angela said. See, this is why I liked her. She's friendly,intelligent,and has a great taste in books. " Yeah you have to like a classic", I told her instead of embarrassing her with the other statement.

Just then, Mr. Gibbs called the class to order. While Mr. Gibbs was droning on about how to make a plot diagram, which I'm sure everyone had learned by seventh grade, I turned to Angela. " So what did you do this weekend?" "Well," she paused. I hung out at Mike and the gang at La Push. " Uh, it's always the same thing around here. It would be nice if we developed something new. " Yeah, I think so too" she sighed.

At that moment the bell rang signaling that it was time for me to report to my second period Spanish class. Before I knew it was lunch time and I went to sit with nosey Jessica and the rest of that miserable excuse of a 'crew.' " Hey Bella!" Yup, you guessed it that was the eager as ever, Mike Newton. " Hey Mike," was my not so eager reply. I had just finished my pizza when I noticed Jessica was about to open her mouth to gossip. I didn't want to hear it so I pretended to have a phone call. " Oh, sorry Jess I really have to take this, it's my aunt and she only calls when there is an emergency." I ran out before Jessica or anyone else could reply.

When I got outside I spotted another black SUV that was just like the one that was parked close to my house. Another creepy guy was standing next to it except this one had long blonde hair that was swept into a ponytail. Though, they did have similar creepy eyes. Suddenly, his eyes swept to mine and a deadly shiver ran down my spine. I had to look away quickly. But, this was school right? No one would try anything at school. When I turned around I knew that I had made the wrong assumption because the guy from this morning was right in front of me.

Before I could do anything he grabbed me and put his hand around my mouth. The guy standing next to the SUV opened the back as if waiting for the guy holding me to toss me in. It wasn't long before that happened. The blonde guy had a cloth in his hand and put it over my face while the other guy held me down so that I could not struggle. I smelled the overwhelming scent of a strong chemical and then everything went black.


End file.
